


A Fotografia

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hughes tinha o hábito de mostrar fotos de sua filha e esposa para ele (assim como para qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho) mas mesmo assim Roy ficou surpreso quando recebeu uma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fotografia

Hughes tinha o hábito de mostrar fotos de sua filha e esposa para ele (assim como para qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho) mas mesmo assim Roy ficou surpreso quando recebeu uma.

"Porque você tá me dando isso ?"

"Porque quem sabe tendo uma prova física da glória da minha família você talvez tome vergonha na cara e vá formar a sua própria família"

Por causa da insistência de Hughes ,Roy acabou aceitando a foto. A guardou e por muito tempo não pensou a respeito da sua existência. Mas após a morte de Hughes ele passou a carregar a fotografia consigo o tempo todo para lhe lembrar de como Hughes faria falta em geral e principalmente para elas, do quão injusto o que havia acontecido era ,porque ele precisava se vingar. Depois do dia prometido ele continuou carregando a foto mas agora os seus motivos eram outros ,a fotografia agora lhe lembrava de como aquele homem que vivenciara os mesmos horrores da guerra que ele ainda conseguira ser verdadeiramente feliz, levar uma vida digna, fazer coisas boas e ser uma ótima pessoa. E também carregava porque sentia falta dele, mas agora Roy estava razoavelmente bem quanto a isso doía porque foi real, porque foi importante, ainda era. E durante a reconstrução de Ishbal Riza as vezes o pegava mostrando a foto para pessoas aleatórias e falando sobre a filha de seu melhor amigo.


End file.
